Christmas Songs with Inuyasha
by G.G. of the North
Summary: Me and my friend, who is obsessed with him and is smothering him with kisses, have kidnapped Inuyasha and are making him sing bakup vocalto Xmas songs. These songs are: Santa clause is coming to town, Rudolph, Frosty, I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause, and
1. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Cheyenne- OMG YES THIS IS IT!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION HERE YAAAAAA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Cheyenne-o god I can't say it. Kaitlyn, you say it.**

**Kaitlyn- I...I ...DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!(fall down crying and rolling on the floor)**

**Cheyenne- its ok Kaitlyn, be strong.**

**Cheyenne- hello**

**Kaitlyn- MY INUYASHA:'(**

**Cheyenne- Kaitlyn settle down. Sorry everyone. She has got a slight...no, no she has got a BIG obsession with this guy.**

**Kaitlyn- he he (runs off to find inuyasha, who we kidnapped to help us sing, to smother him in kisses)**

**Cheyenne- Rumiko Takahashi has kindly let us steal...I mean borrow Inuyasha for this production.**

**Inuyasha- AHHHHH GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!**

**Cheyenne- Uh... excuse me...KAITLYN GET OFF OF HIM, YOUR KILLING HIM WITH YOUR HUG.**

**Kaitlyn-BUT I LOVE HIM.**

**Cheyenne- (throws Kaitlyn in a cage to lock her up) There! Ok now Inuyasha lets sing!!:D**

**Inuyasha- HELL NO!!**

**Cheyenne- Don't make me release Kaitlyn, because I will if I have to!**

**Inuyasha- Ok Ok I'll sing**

**(Cheyenne lets Kaitlyn out of her cage but chians her to the wall)**

**Singers-Kaitlyn and Cheyenne**

**Inu- Inuyasha**

**Santa Clause is Coming to Town **

**Singers- Oh! You better watch out,  
Inu- Why?**

**Singers- you better not cry,  
Inu- Why!?**

**Singers- you better not pout, I'm telling you why:  
Inu- TELL ME!**

**Singers- Santa Claus is coming to town! **

**Inu- Who the hell is that?**

**Singers- He's making a list,**

**Inu- Why?**

**He's checking it twice,  
Inu- What?**

**Singers- gonna find out who's naughty or nice.**

**Inu- Uh-Oh**

**Singers- Santa Claus is coming to town! **

**Inu- WHEN?**

**Singers- He sees you when you're sleeping,  
Inu- What the hell?**

**Singers- he knows when you're awake.  
Inu- Oh My God!!(Disturbed sound)**

**Singers- He knows when you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!**

**Inu- STALKER!!!**

**Singers- So...You better watch out, **

**Inu- O, I'm Looking(pulls out Tetsusaiga)**

**Singers-** **You better not cry**

**Inu- SHUT UP(Cheyenne- Gees, someone's snippy)**

**Singers- You better not pout, I'm Telling you why.**

**Inu- I don't pout(pouts)**

**Singers- Santa Claus is coming to town.**

**Inu- Not this time, Baby**

**Cheyenne- Yay, good job Inuyasha (pats his head)**

**Kaitlyn- STOP TOUCHING MY INU-KUN!!!**

**Cheyenne- I was only saying good job.**

**Kaitlyn- (choking herself trying to get free of the chain to smother Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha- (hiding behind Cheyenne)**

**Cheyenne- What are you? A dog or a mouse?**

**Inuyasha- (Look at her with chibi eyes) **

**Cheyenne- sighs Any way, thanks for reading and please review. We hope to make more songs with Inuyasha so, see you till next time.**


	2. Rudolf, The RedNosed Raindeer

**Disclaimer- Kaitlyn- NO, NO DON'T SAY IT!!!!**

**Cheyenne- Ok. Ok I think I can do this. (Breaths in and out slowly) I..do..not..own..Inuyasha..and.. his..friends.**

**Kaitlyn- AHHHHHHHH I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING**

**Cheyenne- Quite with the drama**

**Cheyenne- Today Kaitlyn has finally gotten a hold of herself and will not be attacking Inuyasha.**

**Kaitlyn- (shaking while looking at Inuyasha) Ya...Ya... What she said.**

**Inuyasha- Ya know I think I'm starting to like her now that she isn't attacking me. **

**Kaitlyn- (happy) Really?**

**Inuyasha- I shouldn't have said anything**

**Cheyenne- You think. Anyway our next song has some special guests joining us. Kanna, Goshinki, Kagura, and Koga. **

**Kaitlyn- (Holding Inuyasha's hand) Now on with the song.**

**Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer  
**

**Koga-You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vi..  
Kanna- Kagura**

**Koga- Comet, and Cupid, and Donner and Bli..  
Karura- Goshinki**

**Koga-(getting mad)But do you recall...? The most famous reindeer of all  
Goshinki- KANNA!**

**Singers-Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer  
Inu- (Boring tone) reindeer**

**Singers-had a very shiny nose.  
Inu- (boring Tone) like a flashlight**

**Singers-And if you ever saw him,  
Inu-...(so boring that he feel asleep not noticing that Buyo was walking behind him)**

**Singers-you would even say it glows.**

**Inu- (Buyo scratches Inuyasha)(jumps up ans says) LIKE A LIGHTBULB!!!**

**Singers-All of the other reindeer  
Inu- (remembering Childhood)**

**Singers- used to laugh and call him names.  
Inu- STUPID KIDS!**

**Singers-They never let poor RudolfInu-ME!**

**Singers-play in any reindeer games. **

**Inu- LIKE BALL GAMES**

**Singers-Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say:"Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" **

**Inu- My nose is NOT RED! **

**Singers-Then all the reindeer loved him  
Inu- Nobody loves me(Said sadly)(Kaitlyn- I LOVE YOU)**

**Singers-as they shouted out with glee:  
Inu- THEY ALL LOVE KOGA(koga smile proudly but then Kaitlyn kills him)**

**Singers-"Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer,  
Inu- ME!**

**Singers-you'll go down in history!" **

**Inu- Like Inu-Papa!!**

**Cheyenne- YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM (looks back to see Koga's lifeless body)Sorry to all the Koga fangirls**

**Inuyasha- (hugging Kaitlyn) I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!!**

**Kaitlyn- YAAAA HE LOVES ME!**

**Cheyenne- (Talking to Buyo)Thank you for helping us.**

**Buyo- Meow(Walks away)**

**Cheyenne- Thank you everyone...well not everyone I can thank is here.(glares at Kaitlyn) but thank you. **

**Inuyasha-(laughing at Koga)**

**Sesshomaru- Hello? Can I join in the singing?**

**Cheyenne- (fainted)**

**Kaitlyn- (Finally done laughing with Inuyasha) sorry, she will be out for a while. Like me she is very obsessed with Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha- WHAT DO U MEAN YOUR OBSESSED WITH SESSHOMARU???!!!**

**Kaitlyn- I mean I'm as obsessed with you like she is with Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru- Hello? Can I join you!**

**Cheyenne-(gets up)YES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru-Thank you very much!**

**Kaitlyn- While Cheyenne is ogling over Sesshomaru and me loving my Inu-puppy we will see you next time.**


	3. Frosty the Snowman

**Disclaimer- Kaitlyn- Even though it pains me to say it, I don't own inuyasha**

**Cheyenne- See Kaitlyn, it was easier this time**

**Kaitlyn- (very depressed) Whatever. Why are you so happy?**

**Cheyenne- CAUSE SESSHOMARU IS HERE!!!**

**Kaitlyn- Ya, BUT...**

**Cheyenne- But? But what?**

**Kaitlyn- YOU DON'T OWN HIM EITHER? **

**Cheyenne- (very depressed)shut up.**

**Kaitlyn- Ok today we have Sesshomaru joining us(Cheyenne squeals)and he will be helping Inuyasha sing.**

**Cheyenne- (still depressed) The song is Frosty the snowman.**

**Kaitlyn- (whispering) Inu and Sessfluffmaru think frosty was made by Naraku so SHHHH.**

**Frosty The Snowman**

**Frosty the Snowman  
Inu- Wait, who was that again?  
Was a jolly happy soul  
Sess- he was made from naraku, how the hell can he be happy?  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
Inu- he has a what for a nose?  
And two eyes made out of coal  
Sess- How can he see?  
Frosty the Snowman  
Inu- That bastard  
Is a fairytale they say  
Sess- He better be  
He was made of snow **

**Inu- SNOW DEMONS, I HATE THEM  
But the children know  
Sess- Rin?  
How he came to life one day  
Inu- How does she know?  
There must have been some magic  
Sess- Magic?  
In that old silk hat they found  
Inu- They? Silk hat? What?  
**

**For when they placed it on his head  
Sess- Why are they putting a hat on his head?  
He began to dance around  
Inu- The Dance of Doom  
Frosty the Snowman  
Sess- He better stay away from Rin  
Was alive as he could be  
Inu- Not for long  
And the children say  
Sess- What they say? What they say?  
He could laugh and play  
Inu- The Instrument of DOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
Just the same as you and me  
Sess- I don't play an instrument of doom.  
Frosty the Snowman  
Inu- ENOUGH WITH HIS NAME.  
Knew the sun was hot that day  
Sess- You know it is kinda hot out  
So he said let's run  
Inu- YOU BETTER RUN  
And we'll have some fun  
Sess- NOT MY RIN!!! :(  
Now before I melt away  
Inu- Let him melt  
Down to the village  
Sess- Which village?  
With a broomstick in his hand  
Inu- is he gonna hit the kids with it????  
Running here and there all around the square  
Sess- You think we can't smell you  
Saying catch me if you can  
Inu- O, I'LL CATCH YOU  
He led them down the streets of town  
Sess- Quickly, down the street  
Right to the traffic cop  
Inu- Who the hell is that?  
And he only paused a moment when  
Sess- When? When what?  
He heard him holler stop  
Inu- Now we can get him!!!!**

Frosty the Snowman  
Sess- STOP SAYING HIS NAME(Cheyenne- Sorry)  
Had to hurry on his way

**Inu- Where to?  
**

**But he waved goodbye  
Sess- HE'S LEAVING???WHERE TO???  
Saying don't you cry  
Inu- Why would I cry for one of Naraku's incarnations?  
I'll be back again some day**

**Sess- Hell, I'm not gonna let him back**

**Thumpety thump thump  
Inu- He's over there!  
Thumpety thump thump  
Sess- No over there!  
Look at Frosty go  
Rin- OVER THERE!!!  
Thumpety thump thump  
Inu and Sess- GET HIM!!!!!!  
Thumpety thump thump  
Inu- Thats us beating Frosty  
Over the hills of snow**

Cheyenne- (crying) You murdered Frosty!!!

Kaitlyn-(Crying too) We were kidding when we said he was made from Naraku

Inu and Sess- Oh!

Inu- Whoops

Cheyenne(crying louder) What about the hat?

Sess- You mean this hat?(holding up the ripped up hat)

Cheyenne- (eyes grow bigger) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaitlyn- ok till next time bye- bye. The next song is "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause" then there is one more which we will tell you later. Bye-bye.


	4. SORRY SORRY

Hey everyone, thanx for reviewing our story. We are sorry that we could not finish before xmas but we got really busy and me and Cheyenne couldn't get together to do the rest. But the good news is that we will be able to finish it soon we hope. Thanx for waiting.


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn- ya, ya I know (in a mocking voice) "We don't own Inuyasha or his friends"**

**Cheyenne- Sorry for keeping you waiting, but were back now**

**Kaitlyn- we keep taking so long because it isn't X-mas time anymore so sorry**

**Cheyenne- Ya Sorry**

**Kaitlyn- NOW ME AND INU-KUN ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!**

**Inu- We are? Since when?**

**Kaitlyn- (evil voice and evil look) SINCE NOW!!!!!**

**Inu- O...K(very scared look)**

**Cheyenne- Our next song is..**

**Wray-lynne- WHEN DO I GET TO SING?!**

**Cheyenne- (whispering evilly)Next Time. Sorry for my little sister's interruption, now on with our song which is "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause."**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

**Singers- I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
**Inu- Mommy was doing what?

Sess- I thought she was dead

**Singers- Underneath the mistletoe last night  
**Sess and Inu- What the hell is mistletoe?(Cheyenne and Kaitlyn- WE CAN SHOW YOU!!!!!!!)

**Singers- She didn't see me creap**

Inu- Of course, I was well hidden

**Singer-down the stairs to have a peek**

Sess- We had stairs?**  
Singers- She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep**

Inu- He he, I never went to bed on time **  
**

**Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus **

Sess- Dad's gonna kill her

Rin- Kill who??

Sess- Rin, go back to bed  
**Underneath his beard so snowy white **

Inu- IT'S FROSTY IN DISGUISE

Sess- NOOOO!!!!!

**What a laugh it would have been**

Sess- Why are we laughing?? Frosty is hitting on Inu's mother!!

**If daddy had only seen **  
Inu- He'd kill Frosty

**Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.**  
Sess- That is disgusting

**Kaitlyn- How many times do we have to tell you it isn't Frosty!! You killed him!!**

**Inu- But... but... but**

**Kaitlyn- No buts hunny, it wasn't him**

**Inu- (Sad) Fine(walks to his room which doesn't exist)**

**Kaitlyn- oh no I made Inu-kun** **cry(runs after him)**

**Cheyenne- (sitting in Sesshy's lap) We hope you read our next song which I forget what it is.(thinks) Anyway we will try to update sooner bye-bye**:)


	6. Nuttin' For Christmas

**Disclaimer- Cheyenne- Hi peoples were back and we still don't own inuyasha and his friends.**

**Kaitlyn-(very sad) Shut up!**

**Cheyenne- Be calm my friend, be calm**

**Kaitlyn- The ceremony is next week**

**Cheyenne- What ceremony? You weren't planning on sacrificing as your guys virgin, right? Right? RIGHT?(awkward silence)**

**Kaitlyn- (to her cell phone) Quick she's on to us**

**Cheyenne- (runs off screaming) AHHHHHH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Kaitlyn- I was kidding. I meant my marriage ceremony to INU-KUN!!:D**

**Cheyenne- (comes back) Oh...O right... I...I...I knew that.**

**Inu- I did not agree to this**

**Cheyenne- Ya you did. Last song, REMEMBER!**

**Inu-YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!**

**Kaitlyn-(pulls out a tape recorder playing Inu's voice)(evil laugh) MUH HA HA HA HA...COUGH..COUGH.. HA HA HA HA HA.**

**Inu- AWW MAN!!!**

**Cheyenne- Anyway on with our next song "Nuttin' For Christmas"**

**Nuttin' for Christmas**

**Singers- I broke my bat on Johnny's head; Somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- Who the hell is Johnny and who told?

**Singers- I hid a frog in sister's bed; Somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- OMFG How did you know I had a sister. Her name isn't Megumi, what are you talking about. Your crazy!

**Singers- I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;**

Inu- Please don't tell her!

**Singers- I made Tommy eat a bug; **

Inu- It was Toshiro and it wasn't a bug. (Quietly)It was mud.

**Singers- Bought some gum with a penny slug;**

Inu, Kaitlyn and Cheyenne- What the hell is a penny slug.

**Singers- Somebody snitched on me.**

**Inu- Who snitched? I bet it was SHIPPO!!! **

**Singers- Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas**

Inu- Why? I wasn't THAT bad!

**Singers- Mommy and Daddy are mad.**

Inu- Aren't they dead? Please don't hurt me.

**Singers- I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas **

Inu- (to busy thinking up an excuse)(Cheyenne- Don't hurt yourself. HE HE)

**Singers-'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad. **

Inu-IT WAS ALL SESSHY'S FAULT

**Singers- I put a tack on teacher's chair somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- Who told Totosai?

**Singers- I tied a knot in Susie's hair somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- Sora? She's still alive?(Explanation- She was his old crush who kept turninghim down)

**Singers- I did a dance on Mommy's plants**

Inu- ONLY ONCE!!(Holds up three fingers)

**Singers- climbed a tree and tore my pants**

Inu- They fix themselves

**Singers- Filled the sugar bowl with ants**

Inu- It was a SALT BOWL!!

**Singers- somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- SESSHOMARU!!!

**Singers- So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas**

Inu- But...but...but

**Singers- Mommy and Daddy are mad.**

Inu- Please don't be mad. I love you!(puppy eyes

**Singers- I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas**

Cheyenne- (out of no where)Do you even know what Christmas is?

**Singers-'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.**

Inu- YES...(awkward silence)...no

**Singers- I won't be seeing Santa Claus;**

Inu- (pulls out sword) HE'S BACK??!!

**Singers- Somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- Ok, who done it(Random sock puppet- It twas me)

**Singers- He won't come visit me because...**

Inu- Because I'll kill him

**Singers- Somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- Oh...Ok

**Singers- Next year I'll be going .straight;**

Inu- For the last time, I AM NOT GAY!!

**Singers- Next year I'll be good, just wait**

Inu- If it means Santa won't come, FINE!!

**Singers- I'd start now, but it's too late;**

Inu- He's already here?

**Singers- Somebody snitched on me.**

Inu- DAMN YOU RANDOM SOCK PUPPET!!!

**Singers- So you better be good whatever you do**

Inu- Or the sock puppet will get you.

**Singers-'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,**

Inu- Oh he will come

**Singers- You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.**

Inu- You betcha'

**Cheyenne- It wasn't Sesshy!!!!**

**Inu- I need a virgin sacrifice at my wedding**!!

**Cheyenne- (runs off again) NOT AGAIN!!!!I WILL ALMOST BE PUSHED INTO A VOLCANO AGAIN!!!**

**Everyone- AGAIN?**

**Inu- He He**

**Kaitlyn- anyway see you next time.**

**Cheyenne- Wait where is Sesshomaru??**


	7. Chapter 7

Cheyenne-Hi every one!I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! were still working on the story!so don't worry!We will be on it soon!and happy summer!!!!!


	8. do you hear what i hear?

Apology:

Cheyenne:PLZ FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaitlyn:I'M SO SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheyenne:I SHALL NOT LIE TO MY BELOVED READERS WE.....WE........

Kaitlyn:FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheyenne:SORRY SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!(TWO HOURS LATER)SORRY!

Kaitlyn:AS A TOKEN OF OUR GRATITUDE WE WROTE THIS FOR YOU!

_**Do you hear what I hear?**_

Said the night wind to the little lamb

Inu-since when does the night wind talk?

Do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky little lamb

Inu-*looks up*what?

Do you see what I see  
a star, a star  
dancing in the night

Inu-can't dance better than me!

With a tail as big as a kite  
with a tail as big as a kite

Inu-so I still dance better!

Said the little lamb to the Sheppard boy

Inu-what? so now the lamb can talk?

Do you hear what I hear?

Inu-why do you keep repeating that?

Ringing through the sky Sheppard boy

**Cheyenne** -cause that's how it goes!

Do you hear what I hear

Inu-stop it I don't here anything

A song, a song

**Kaitlyn-**pump up da volume

High above the tree  
with a voice as big as the sea  
with a voice as big as the sea

Inu-if I play along will you leave?

Said the Sheppard boy to the mighty king

**Cheyenne-**one more then the finally party

do you know what I know  
In your palace warm mighty king

Inu-yes!

Do you know what I know  
A child, a child  
Shivers in the cold

Inu-a child is freezing?

Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold

Inu-I have nothing but this!(rips off the hoodie on Cheyenne)

**Cheyenne**-SCREW YOU

Said the king to the people everywhere  
Listen to what I say

Inu-not my king! Now where is the child?

Pray for peace people everywhere  
Listen to what I say

Inu-tell me where the kid is!

The child, the child

Inu-where the heck is he?

Sleeping in the night

Inu-duh!

He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light

Inu-meh?

The child, the child  
sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light

Inu-only if doesn't freeze.

He will bring us goodness and light

**Kaitlyn**- light! Light!

Cheyenne: awe you have a heart!

Inu-bite me! I'm doing this for a number of reasons

Kaitlyn: really what are they?

Inu-1 I can't just let a baby freeze

2 you're leaving

3 you're leaving

4 you're leaving

5 you're leaving

6 your lea

Kaitlyn: you're marrying me!

Inu-no!

Cheyenne- yes you are remember! Tape recorder!Muhaahahahahahahah!!!!

Kaitlyn: yay!

INU-.....FINE!!!

Kaitlyn:W00T(faint)

Cheyenne: well thats all for now!


End file.
